


Corrupting the Non-Innocent

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play, Sadism, Season 3, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two copters meet in a space bar. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupting the Non-Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Written (today!) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/), prompt #2, "Task: Put your playlist on shuffle, and write a fic (not necessarily a song-fic) for the third song that is played." I got "I'm on Fire" by Bruce Springstreen. Fic may or may not have ultimately had much to do with the song.

Leave time (and by 'leave time', Vortex meant 'the interval in between sneaking off and whenever Onslaught caught him') was a lot more exciting now that they weren't trapped on earth anymore. As long as you could get yourself a ride off Chaar--and Vortex had enough pictures of Astrotrain sneaking off with Blitzwing to guarantee that he could get one almost any time he wanted--the galaxy was yours.

The problem with the galaxy, however, was the same as the problem with earth--too many slagging organics. Not that they weren't fun to blast or squish, but they weren't nearly as fun for _other_ sorts of entertainment.

Vortex did have standards. Though maybe just the one.

He looked around the bar sadly. It had seemed so promising, otherwise--dark and loud and overflowing with customers, and selling a vast variety of illegal and adulterated substances cheap. Just the sort of place where no one would notice or care about a mutilated body or three in the back alley, or a hot frag in the middle of the dance floor.

If only there had been anyone worth fragging, or even eviscerating. Eh, well, he'd have to make do, no time to go anywhere else before he got caught. He pushed his way through the crowd, rapidly cycling his sensors from infrared to ultraviolet, and from low to high frequency sound, so he'd miss as little as possible in the din.

Organics, organics, and more organics. Every variety of organic being that existed in this slaggin' sector, in fact, and engaging in activities that would have been fascinating if they hadn't been so disgusting. Although--he paused for a second, looking at a pair? threesome? moresome? that seemed to be either fighting or having sex on one of the tables. Hard to tell with all the tentacles.

"Awesome, isn't it?"

Vortex spun around to face the unexpected voice aimed directly at his left audio sensor, knife in one hand and glue-gun in the other, though it was too close range to use the gun for much more than a club. "Wha--huh?" This one wasn't an organic. In fact...it seemed like Vortex had been _extremely_ lucky tonight. He grinned. "Hey! What's a nice Autobot like you doing in a place like this?"

A nice _hot_ Autobot, at that. Rumor had it this one was hanging with Octane, which made him an _especially_ useful catch. Not only was Octane a good lay in his own right--if a little vanilla for Vortex' tastes--Galvatron had a hefty reward on his laser core, and if Vortex could bring him back, or information on his location, he'd be off the hook not only for being AWOL but for having borrowed Brawl's weekly ration to pay for the trip. Probably, anyway.

And, either way, he was sure he could have some fun with this one. Sure, he may have had Octane, but no way could Octane satisfy a sexy rotary mech like that! He groped Sandstorm's chest a bit--in this crowd, he could even pretend the touch was innocent. The tail rotors twirled ever-so-enticingly in front of Vortex' visor, but he didn't want to push it _too_ hard. Not with a sweet Paradronian Autobot with hot information and even hotter rotors.

Wait, was the mech saying something? "What?" The noise was a perfectly good excuse not to have heard.

"I said...the same thing you are," Sandstorm yelled back. "Looking for a good time."

Well, that was... _unexpected_. Was Sandstorm _that_ naive? Did he not even know who Vortex was? He smirked under his battle mask. "Well, then, I think you've found it." He allowed the crowd to press him close against the sexy bot. "You wanna go somewhere more private, or do it right here?"

Sandstorm laughed delightedly, one hand already on Vortex' shoulder, and--slag. This Autobot moved even faster than he did! And did he ever know how to spin a set of tail rotors. "I think here's all right for the first time, baby, don't think anyone will care."

'Baby'? Well, he _was_ supposed to be Octane's plaything. "Mm, 's anyone gonna show up and get upset that I'm playing with you?" Not that that would stop Vortex, but he should try to get information on Octane while he can. Maybe they could even have a hot threesome before he turned them in. Hot fuel _and_ hot rotors, how much better could it get? Mm, rotors. The tail rotors over Sandstorm's head clipped his fingers a bit when he reached up and spun them, but slag was it ever worth it. It'd been too damn long, and neither Springer nor Blades would give him the time of day.

"Nope." Sandstorm said, leaning into Vortex' touch and pressing his chest into Vortex'. "Oh, yeah, more." Sandstorm's other hand was on Vortex' main set of rotors now. "Wish mine were out like this. 'M gonna get that mod as soon as I can afford it, wasn't allowed on Paradron. Considered indecent. No _idea_ why." Sandstorm grinned in a way that indicated that he did, too, know _exactly_ why. "Hey, can you use yours as swords?" He stroked the edge of one.

"Mm, maybe I can do that mod for you." Vortex reached back around Sandstorm. "Where do ya keep 'em? I've got a knife. Can make it good, too." And no, he couldn't use them as swords, slaggit. The Autobot copters had all the luck. Wasn't gonna admit that if he didn't have to, though.

"Mm, maybe later." Sandstorm didn't even sound scared, and he was still smiling seductively as he expertly rotated Vortex' main rotor array 90 degrees--he _loved_ doing mechs who knew there way around his rotors--and stroked the next rotor. "Other things I want to do first."

Eh, well. He could always cut Sandstorm's back open later. "Mm, what other things?" He dug his other hand into one of Sandstorm's wheel-wells--that seemed to do it for a lot of the carformers.

"Think you can figure _that_ one out. With a reputation like yours..." Sandstorm nibbled at the edge of Vortex' battlemask. "Got a mouth under there?"

Wait, Sandstorm knew who he was? And what he was known for? It wasn't _just_ for being a good frag, surely! And then Sandstorm wrapped hands around both rotor hubs at once and Vortex didn't care anymore. "Oh, _yeah_." He opened the mask and kissed Sandstorm hard.

And Sandstorm kissed him right back. _Slag_. Either Octane was way better at this than Vortex'd thought, or he'd gotten himself a real natural. Sandstorm was _wasted_ on him. Vortex half-leaned into Sandstorm, wanting to give him better access to his rotors, while his own hands groped the Autobot all over. Not too rough, not yet--as fun as it would _be_ to have him open and screaming under him, all the little sexy bits inside of him on the outside, broken and behind left as a present for Octane.

Octane would hate it. He was never into the _really_ fun stuff.

But, slag, Sandstorm was _good_ with his hands. Worth keeping them intact for a while, yeah! Vortex broke the kiss, shoving Sandstorm down a bit so he could lick and bite at the tail-rotors and press his own hand to Sandstorm's mouth--oh! Oh, yes!

Clearly he was going to _have_ to keep this one in one piece, rotors visible or otherwise. Maybe they could even turn him, he certainly seemed to like the Decepticons well enough, and the Autobots _had_ destroyed his entire planet. "Oh, slag, so good, keep doing that!" He pushed more fingers into Sandstorm's mouth, and Sandstorm kept right up with him, licking and sucking and biting and _slag_ , maybe Paradron had been good for more than energon and cheap labor!

"Mm," Sandstorm said, around the fingers, and he groped even harder, pressing Vortex close and revving two distinct engines against him, not quite in time with each other--a triple changer too, right. Slag. Octane was a lucky mech.

"Where'd I plug in?" Vortex asked, his free hand clawing against Sandstorm's chestplates.

"Mph," Sandstorm said, and bit his fingers a bit harder, making Vortex gasp and rev his own single engine hard. If he was trying to say anything, Vortex certainly couldn't understand him, but the panel that popped open just below his protruding chestplate was clear enough.

Multiple connectors, of course. Vortex' were, unfortunately, single--Starscream had made them quickly and cheaply, and he hadn't had the chance to get 'em upgraded yet. He had adapters, though, on the off-chance that Sandstorm didn't have one that matched...He ran his hands over them. Ten sets, and all of 'em unsealed and well-used. _Frag._ So much for the innocent Paradronian.

One set did match, and Vortex plugged in quickly and pulsed hard. He could frag Sandstorm just as hard with one set as with ten; he'd had to do it often enough since he'd lost all his old mods to Shockwave and Starscream. He kept teasing the rest of 'em with his hand. Hot for Sandstorm, and hot for Vortex when they started sparking against his fingers. "Slag, yeah!"

Sandstorm made an approving sound around his fingers, and started pulsing back, giving Vortex as hard as he got. There was some organic pressed against Vortex' aft right now--maybe doin' the same thing Vortex was, who knows--but Vortex couldn't give a slag right now. In fact...he kicked at the being behind Sandstorm, hard, knocking it over, and then pushed Sandstorm down on top of it. More tentacles, ugh, but Sandstorm didn't seem to mind, yelling and biting around Vortex' fingers and pulsing hard against his other hand and into the connection, and Vortex was on top, so it didn't matter.

It didn't last too much longer. Sandstorm screamed his overload around Vortex' fingers, pouring energy through the connectors and jumping from the empty ones to Vortex' hand and chest, and it only took a few more licks and an expert tug at one of his main rotors to pull Vortex over the edge, tentacles or no tentacles. "Slag, yeah...!" Vortex bit down hard on the nearest bit of metal, which turned out to be part of Sandstorm's tail (which was over his head).

Sandstorm moaned happily, and then slightly less happily as he realized he couldn't get the fingers out of his mouth that easily. Vortex considered just leaving them there for awhile, maybe long enough for another go, but, nah, not as hot right now. He took them out and smirked at Sandstorm, leaving the mask off for the moment. "That was hot."

"Yeah..." Sandstorm beamed back up at him. It was such a disconcertingly innocent expression, considering what they were doing and where. Vortex hardly ever got that look _after_ a frag. "Uh, I think we're on top of someone."

"Yup." And it was kind of comfortable, too, at least with Sandstorm in between. Wiggly, but comfortable. Though Sandstorm seemed to be trying to get up--oh, wait. He probably meant they should get _off_ the someone. Right. He _was_ an Autobot. Eh, well. Vortex picked himself up, disconnecting them and dusting himself off a bit. Ugh, there were some organic bits on him, somehow.

Sandstorm pulled himself up, too. "Sorry," he said, in the direction of the being behind him, who yelled something incomprehensible in return, but didn't seem physically capable of doing anything about it. "Uh, you got a place to stay around here?"

"Nah, just visiting." Vortex put his battlemask back in place. Time to leave before the Autobot got any Autobot-y ideas, or Onslaught hauled him out right in front of his newest frag toy. No, wait, wasn't there something else he needed to do? Round 2? "Don't suppose you got a berth here, either?"

"Nope. I'm sure we could improvise, though. For a joor or three. C'mon!" Sandstorm grabbed Vortex by the hand and started pushing through the crowd. "Though the tentacles were kinda hot..."

Vortex shuttered. Well, Sandstorm _was_ an Autobot, figured he'd have a thing for squishies. "Wanna do it in alt? I wanna get my hands on those rotors of yours."

"Mmm, sounds like a plan." And there was the door, much quicker than Vortex had expected. Had Sandstorm managed to haul them right to it? _Quite_ the Autobot Octane had gotten for himself.

Oh, that was what it was! Octane! Vortex needed intelligence about Octane, if he wasn't gonna get himself brigged as soon as Onslaught hauled him back. "So...where's that other 'Con you hang out with?" Vortex rubbed a wheel-well. "I'd _love_ to have a threesome." Which was perfectly true. Maybe if it was good enough he'd even try to keep Octane from getting vaporized by Galvatron.

Sandstorm shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe we'll catch up with him later. Or one of your other 'Con friends. Meanwhile..." He transformed and wiggled his main rotors enticingly.

What had Vortex been thinking about again? Eh, never mind.


End file.
